Botar
Botar was a member of an unknown race. He became a member of the Order of Mata Nui, transporting the threats of the universe to the Pit. History At some unknown point in history, Botar became a member of the Order of Mata Nui. He was given the job of transporting criminals, threats, traitors, and enemies to the pit. After Teridax's surprise assault on the League of Six Kingdoms, Botar appeared to Teridax, saying that he was to take the six Barraki to the pit. The two then began to argue over who had jurisdiction over the Barraki until Botar teleported away, taking the Barraki with him. When Tuyet tried to use the Nui Stone to become extremely powerful and was defeated, Botar, using a Kanohi Olmak that once belonged to a Toa of Jovan's team, transported her to an alternate dimension in which no Toa existed so that the Order could find out about the Nui Stone. Botar then placed a fake Tuyet within the Pit. After Axonn defeated Brutaka, Botar appeared to take Brutaka away. Axonn wanted Brutaka to be given a second chance, but Botar warned that challenging Brutaka's sentence meant risking his own banishment. Axonn conceded, but vowed that he would free his friend one day; Botar simply laughed. He then stayed long enough to have a conversation with the Toa Nuva before teleporting away. After its victory over the Kardas Dragon, the giant Tahtorak began to threaten the Matoran of Voya Nui. Axonn summoned Botar back to the island. Showing a rarely displayed sense of humor, Botar teleported the monstrous creature to Xia, where it immediately started fighting the Kanohi Dragon, destroying parts of Xia. Botar was proven wrong about Brutaka when Brutaka stole the Staff of Artakha from Teridax. Botar acknowledged Brutaka's good deed by giving him a thank you nod. He then transported the staff away to Daxia. He also brought the Toa Nuva to Daxia so they could witness the healing of the world. When Karzahni was captured by Lesovikk, Botar took him to Daxia. Botar was eventually killed by Icarax's magnetic power, when he and Trinuma went to meet Brutaka's team. However, his body was teleported to the Red Star, where the Kestora implanted his consciousness inside a new body. However, the Red Star's teleportation systems were damaged and thus could not return him. Personality and Traits Incredibly dedicated, Botar threatened anyone who impeded him with the same fate as his intended targets. His name was feared even within the Order of Mata Nui, for his job was to retrieve defeated enemies--traitors to the Order and those beyond all redemption--and banish them to the Pit. Powers and Equipment Besides teleportation, Botar's powers were unknown. He was unaffected by the Pit's mutagen because he only stayed for a split-second, not staying long enough to get wet. It was unknown whether or not he even knew it was flooded, considering that he never stopped bringing in prisoners. Like all Order members, Botar's mind was shielded from intrusion. Botar wielded a large Protosteel double-bladed axe-like weapon. He also had large, sharp blades attached to his arms. If these tools had any powers, they are unknown. Trivia *Botar could use Kanohi, but used only one, a Kanohi Olmak. *When Botar was killed, he was replaced by another member of his species. Set Information *Botar can be built with the pieces of Axonn and Brutaka. Appearances *''BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost'' - In a Flashback *''The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet'' - Not Mentioned by Name *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' - First Appearance *''Toa Nuva Blog'' *''Into the Darkness'' *''Dreams of Destruction'' *''Federation of Fear'' - Mentioned Only *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' - Mentioned Only *''Destiny War'' - Mentioned Only *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' - Mentioned Only *''Reign of Shadows'' - Mentioned Only *''BIONICLE World'' - Mentioned Only *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' - Mentioned Only